Different Loves
by bohogirl
Summary: A slight twist on Lily and James. Lily is with someone else. How long will it last? PG-13 for now.


A/N: Well, decided I'd branch out into HP fanfiction. This will be a little different then some Lily and James stories, but don't worry.  
  
I do NOT have a beta reader. If anyone would like to volunteer, PLEASE email me!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize and everyone you don't.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Lily Evans bounced around from foot to foot. She was looking through the crowd of students preparing for their return to Hogwarts for her boyfriend, Pippin Roberts.  
  
"Lily, will you chill out! You're acting like you haven't seen him in a year," said her friend and fellow 5th Gryffindor, Jennes Anderson.  
  
"Two months. He was in America visiting his mother's family. I didn't even write him."  
  
"Really?" Jennes raised an eyebrow. Since Lily and Pip had gotten together, they had rarely been out of each others company. She found it hard to imagine a whole summer of them not communicating in some way.  
  
"Yeah, well, I started to but his replies were really short. I think he had too much going on to reply. I really need to see him." She looked anxiously through the crowd again.  
  
"Lily, get real. He could be fighting in a war and he'd still want to hear from you. I bet he's wondering why you stopped."  
  
"Why didn't he write to me then?"  
  
"Because he's Pip! You know how he is."  
  
Lily had to smile at that. She was dating the quietest, sweetest, and most caring guy in all of Hogwarts. "I miss him. I hope he gets here soon." She become jumping up and down, trying to see over people's heads.  
  
"Me too," muttered Jennes.  
  
"Oooo!" she squealed. "There he is!" she pointed in the direction of a tall boy of fifteen with light brown curly hair. She took off like a shot. "Pip!" she shrieked as she launched herself into his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and hugger her. "I missed you," whispered.  
  
"I missed you, too," he replied as he placed her on the ground. He kissed her softly on the cheek and placed one arm around her while he picked up his bag with the other. "So, what did you do over the summer that was so exciting you didn't have time to write me?"  
  
She whacked him in the stomach. "Well, didn't act like you cared in your replies."  
  
"Lily, I do care. Now what did you do?" They boarded the train and found an empty compartment.  
  
"Oh, well, first off. . ." She told him all about her summer as he listened intently. About fifteen minutes into the ride, Lily noticed that he seemed distance and quiet, well, quieter then usual anyways.  
  
"Baby, what's wrong?" she placed a hand on his knee.  
  
"Nothing," he whispered.  
  
"Pippi, please don't lie to me. Something's wrong." She swallowed. "Is. . .do you want to. . ." She looked down at her hands. She couldn't even say the words.  
  
It dawned on him rather quickly what she was thinking. "Oh, God, no," he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Never. I love you, Lily. No one else."  
  
"Well, if you do, then tell me what's wrong." She lifted her head up and looked into his blue-grey eyes. "I can tell something is wrong. Please."  
  
He sighed and looked out the window. "My mother died."  
  
"Oh, sweetie." She hugged him.  
  
He gently pushed her away and wiped his face of the tears that had fallen. "It's ok, babe. Really."  
  
"When?" She grasped his hand.  
  
"July 10th. You know how she was sick a lot last year? Well, she just kept getting worse. That's what the trip was for. She just wanted to see her parents one last time. We still don't know what was wrong. We may never know."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" She felt her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"I thought she'd get better. A stupid little boy's dream I guess."  
  
"It's not stupid. How's Merry taking it?" she asked, referring to his twin brother.  
  
"Better then I am, but then again, he's always been the stronger one of the two of us."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Pip. I can't imagine what I'd be feeling if my mother died."  
  
Pip reached up and brushed her tears away. He cupped her chin with his hand and pulled her in for a kiss. He deepened the kiss as he slowly pushed her back. Soon he was on top of her, running one of his hands up and down her leg while he ran the other through her auburn hair.  
  
"Excuse me. Am I interrupting anything?" said a voice behind them.  
  
Both Lily and Pippin sat up as quickly as they could. Looks of relief crossed their face when they saw who had entered their compartment.  
  
"Hi James," they said in unison.  
  
"Hey you guys," James Potter replied with a chuckle. "Hey, Sirius, Rem, come here and see who I found."  
  
Remus Lupin and Sirius Black come in and stood behind James. They took one look at Lily's disheveled hair and Pippin's red face and know exactly what had been going on.  
  
"Well, Pip. Who know you had it in you?" chuckled Sirius.  
  
"Oh, will you guys get over yourselves. You know we've been dating since 3rd year. It's been a year and a half. Haven't you caught on yet?" Lily said in exasperation as she fixed her hair.  
  
"Down, Lily. We're just picking on you," said James. He turned and looked at Pippin. "Pip, I, uh, heard about your Mum. I'm sorry."  
  
Pip nodded. "Thanks James."  
  
"Me too Pip. You doing ok?" asked Remus.  
  
"As ok as I can be I expect."  
  
"Well, if you need anything, you can talk to us," said Sirius as the other two boys nodded.  
  
"Where's the 4th Musketeer?" asked Lily.  
  
"Peter? Who knows?" said James as he, Sirius, and Remus sat down.  
  
"He decided to shut himself from the world over the summer. None of us have talked to him," said Remus as he leaned back against the seat.  
  
"Not that it's a bad thing," Sirius muttered under his breathe.  
  
James hit him upside the head.  
  
"Hey! You may like your hair looking l like you just woke up, but I don't." Sirius fixed his dark hair back into place.  
  
"God, Sirius, you're more vain then me," said Lily.  
  
The three other boys laughed while Sirius scowled at Lily.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't serious," she said waving a hand at him.  
  
Sirius got a sly grin on his face. Lily had unwittingly baited him. "Nope, you weren't because I'm Sirius."  
  
Everyone groaned at the very much over used joke.  
  
"What?"  
  
They spent much of their trip to Hogwarts chatting. Other people from their year would stop in and say hello, staying long enough to congratulate Pippin, Lily, and James on getting their Prefects badges.  
  
"I still can't believe they made you a prefect," said Pip, as Lily lay sleeping on his shoulder.  
  
"Why? I think I'll be a great prefect."  
  
"I think he's referring to that lovely prank we played at the closing feast last year," said Remus, not even looking up from his book.  
  
"Ah, yes. The look on Snape's face when his plate turned into a rat was priceless."  
  
"I am also referring to the fact that the three of you and Peter keep getting caught after curfew."  
  
"Oh, that." Sirius threw a glance at Remus who was still entranced in his novel.  
  
"Care to enlighten me?"  
  
"Not really, Pip. Sorry, just a Marauder thing, don't worry."  
  
Pip just rolled his eyes. He had heard about a few of the adventures the so called "Marauders" had been on. He still couldn't believe Dumbledore had made one of them a prefect.  
  
There was a knock at the door and James got up to answer it.  
  
"Oh, hey, Merry. Come in."  
  
Merry Roberts looked exactly like his twin but the two were complete opposites. Merry was known for his troublemaking and some of his pranks made what the Marauders did look like child's play. He was also very outgoing which more then made up for his twin's quiet nature.  
  
"Hey guys. What's going on?" He plopped down on the other side of Pip causing the seat to shake which in turn woke up Lily.  
  
"Good going, Mer, you woke the dragon," said Sirius, looking from his game of Exploding Snap.  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes at Sirius. "You'll pay for that one Black. Don't forget, I'M not afraid to report you."  
  
Sirius gulped and went back to his game silently.  
  
Merry stifled a laughed. "I see nothing changed while we were away."  
  
"Not a thing," said James. "Not a thing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
A/N: For those wondering, yes I got Merry and Pippin's first names from LOTR, another obsession of mine. 


End file.
